Equestria
thumb|196px|Flaga Equestrii Equestria (z łac. equus 'koń', poprzez equestrium, l.mn. equestria 'jeździectwo') – kraina, w której rozgrywa się akcja. Wedle opowieści została założona decyzją trzech kucyków: Dowódcy Hurricane (przywódczyni pegazów), księżniczki Platinum (przywódczyni jednorożców) i kanclerz Puddinghead (przywódczyni ziemskich kucyków), dzięki czemu trzy plemiona kucyków zostały zjednoczone. Obecnie współrządzą nią Księżniczka Celestia oraz Księżniczka Luna. Historia W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności" Spike opowiada o powstaniu Equestrii. Kiedyś żadne z trzech plemion, pegazów, jednorożców i ziemskich kucyków nie dbało o to, co spotyka inne plemiona, ale tylko o swoje własne dobro. W tych niespokojnych czasach, tak jak teraz, pegazy odpowiadały za pogodę, ale żądały czegoś w zamian: żywności, która mogła być uprawiana tylko przez ziemskie kucyki. Jednorożce domagały się tego samego, w zamian za magiczne przynoszenie dnia i nocy. Poza przekazywaniem żywności nie spotykały się wcale. I tak, nieufność między plemionami trwała, aż pewnego dnia, doszło do wojny. Co było przyczyną starcia? Niepokój i chaos spowodowany tajemniczą zamiecią. thumb|304px|Equestria na ilustracji pojawiającej się w prologu pierwszego odcinka. Doprowadziła ona do klęski głodu, a każdy lider z trzech plemion postanowił udać się na nowe ziemie. Wszyscy przybyli na to samo miejsce i wkrótce zaczęli o nie walczyć. W końcu asystenci przywódców dowiedzieli się, co było przyczyną burzy. Były to Windigos karmiące się nienawiścią kucyków. Przyjaźń asystentów stworzyła magiczny ogień przyjaźni, dzięki czemu zamieć się skończyła. Trzech liderów następnie zdecydowało się połączyć siły, znaleźć kraj wspólny dla wszystkich trzech plemion i nazwać go Equestrią. Położenie thumb|250px|Mapa Equestrii Lauren Faust napisała w komentarzu na swoim profilu na deviantART, Las Everfree jest na zachód od Ponyville, Farma Sweet Apple leży na południowy zachód, a domek Fluttershy i łąki znajdują się na północ od farmy, przypuszczalnie między Ponyville i lasem. Canterlot położony jest na północny wschód od Ponyville. Jednak w późniejszych wywiadach, zarówno Faust i Jayson Thiessen wspominali, że geografia w serialu jest zdefiniowana dość luźno i może ulec zmianie w miarę potrzeby, a artystka dodatkowo potwierdziła, że ekipa produkcyjna nie ma do dyspozycji oficjalnej mapy Equestrii. Nazwa krainy pochodzi od łacińskiego equester, "należący do jeźdźca" i z Equus, "koń". W tym sensie "Equestria" można by przetłumaczyć jako "krainy jeźdźców" lub "ziemie koni". Regiony i miejscowości Ponyville thumb|200px|Ponyville Ponyville jest głównym miejscem akcji serii. Ta niewielka miejscowość założona została przez ziemskie kucyki. Zamieszkują ją również pegazy, a także jednorożce. Główny artykuł: Ponyville Canterlot thumb|200px|Canterlot Canterlot jest stolicą Equestrii. Jest również domem i królewskim pałacem Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. Nazwa nawiązuje do zamku Camelot, siedziby króla Artura i jego "Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu". Jest także grą słowną - "canter" jest chodem wszystkich koni, który jest szybszy niż kłus, ale wolniejszy niż galop. W Canterlocie nie mieszkają pegazy, lecz głównie jednorożce. Główny artykuł: Canterlot Cloudsdale thumb|200px|Cloudsdale Cloudsdale to miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. Jest to również rodzinne miasto zarówno Rainbow Dash jak i Fluttershy. Nazwa jest odniesieniem do Clydesdale - rasy koni pociągowych i słowa "chmura" (ang. cloud). Twilight Sparkle potrafi zaczarować kucyki ziemne oraz jednorożce tak, by mogły chodzić po chmurach, tak jak pegazy. Zostało to przedstawione w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". Główny artykuł: Cloudsdale Las Everfree thumb|200px|Las Everfree nocąLas Everfree znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. Od zwierząt dbających o siebie bez pomocy kucyków, poprzez niekontrolowane rośnięcie roślin na zmianach pogodowych następujących bez udziału kucyków kończąc. Jest także domem dla niektórych dziwnych stworzeń, np. Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy wraz z młodym ("Chwalipięta"). Koło lasu Everfree mieszka Fluttershy. Pierwszy raz las Everfree został pokazany w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia", gdy kucyki przechodziły przez las bojąc się upiornych drzew. Pinkie powiedziała im, że nie ma się czego bać i zaśpiewała piosenkę Laughter Song, rozbawiając kucyki. Las Everfree jest pokazany w wielu odcinkach np. "Końska plotka", gdzie wyszło na jaw, że to dom Zecory, "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", "Chwalipięta", "Rój stulecia", "Sowa mądra głowa", "Luna odmieniona" i w wielu innych. W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", Znaczkowa Liga weszła do niego bez pozwolenia Fluttershy. To tam właśnie znajduje się też Drzewo Harmonii. Główny artykuł: Las Everfree Kryształowe Królestwo thumb|200px|Kryształowe Królestwo Kryształowe Królestwo zostało przedstawione w trzecim sezonie. W piosence Ballad of the Crystal Ponies, Twilight Sparkle wspomina Kryształowe Królestwo jako część historii Kryształowych Kucyków. Obecnie rządzone jest wspólnie przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. W odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny" otrzymało prawo do organizacji igrzysk. Główny artykuł: Kryształowe Królestwo Las Whitetail thumb|left|220px|Las Whitetail Las w pobliżu Ponyville. W przeciwieństwie do Puszczy Everfree, jest całkowicie pod kontrolą kucyków. Odbywa się tam organizowany przez kucyki jesienny wyścig mający na celu usunięcie liści z drzew. thumb|220px|Bagna Froggy Bottom Bagna Froggy Bottom Niebezpieczny, bagnisty teren, na którym mieszka groźna Hydra. W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Fluttershy przeprowadza tam żaby. Appleloosa thumb|220px|Appleloosa Appleloosa jest miastem zbudowanym przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. Jest to dom kuzyna Applejack, Braeburn'a. Miasto pełne jest typowych budynków w stylu "Dzikiego Zachodu" i atrakcji, takich jak konne bryczki, saloon "Solniczka" i biuro szeryfa. Osadnicy posadzili sad jabłkowy, nie będąc świadomymi, że uczynili to na ziemi należącej do plemienia Bizonów, co prowadzi do nasilania sporu terytorialnego. Nazwa miasta pochodzi od rasy konia Appaloosa i angielskiego słowa jabłko (ang. apple). Główny artykuł: Appleloosa Manehattan thumb|220px|Manehattan Manehattan jest dużym miastem, w którym mieszkają ciotka i wujek Applejack, Pomarańczowa Para oraz Babs Seed. Pierwszy raz przedstawiony w odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi. W późniejszych odcinkach pojawiają się odwołania do tego miasta. Akcja odcinka Rarity podbija Manehattan rozgrywa się na pokazie mody w tym mieście. Żyje tam "śmietanka towarzyska". Jest to miasto, w którym mieszkał Cheese Sandwich. thumb|left|200pxW odcinku Rarity podbija Manehattan możemy się dobrze przyjrzeć współczesnemu Manehattanowi. Jest to, jak dotąd, najlepiej rozwinięte technologicznie miasto w Equestrii ukazane w serialu. Posiada między innymi szybką kolej, drapacze chmur, most wiszący, nowocześnie wyglądający prom oraz telefony. Nazwa Manehattan jest oczywiście związana z będącą częścią Nowego Jorku wyspą Manhattan oraz słowem oznaczającym grzywę (ang. mane). W trakcie swojej historii w odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Applejack przechodzi obok posągu, który znacznie przypomina Statuę Wolności, ale w formie klaczy zamiast kobiety. Nowy Jork był pierwotnie znany jako Nowe Orange założone przez byłych osadników holenderskich. Dodatkowo, Nowy Jork jest czasem nazywany Big Apple. W polskiej wersji odcinka Księżniczka Spike miasto to nazywane jest Kuchattanem, jednak nazwa ta jest wymawiana przez aktorów błędnie, mianowicie zamiast kuc-hatan mówią oni kuhatan. Wąwóz Strachu thumb|right|200px|Wąwóz StrachuJest to wąwóz pełen niebezpieczeństw. Dom skalnych węgorzy. W odcinku "Konkurs pupili" Rainbow Dash przeprowadziła w tym wąwozie konkurs na to, kto zostanie jej zwierzakiem. Saddle Arabia Saddle Arabia (dosł. z ang. Arabia Siodłowa), to miejsce wspomniane przez Twilight w odcinku Pojedynek na czary. Księżniczka Celestia przyjmuje tamtejszą delegację. Nazwa tej krainy jest nawiązaniem do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w serialu nie zostało sprecyzowane, czy Saddle Arabia jest częścią Equestrii, czy też niezależnym państwem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę przyjęcie przez Księżniczkę arabskiej delegacji, można spekulować, że znajduje się ona poza jej jurysdykcją. Fillydelphia O Fillydelphi wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" jest mowa o tym, że miasto nawiedziła plaga parasprite'ów, podobnie jak Ponyville. W odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash wspomina, że do pegazów z tego miasta należy rekord w sile skrzydłobić. W "Kucykowe dyscypliny" jest mowa o tym, że Fillydelphia kiedyś otrzymała prawo do organizacji igrzysk, pokonując Cloudsdale, ku rozpaczy tamtejszych pegazów, a zwłaszcza Rainbow. Sytuacje te wskazują na to, iż prawdopodobnie istnieje bardzo silna rywalizacja między Fillydelphią a Cloudsdale. Nazwa nawiązuje do Philadelphii, amerykańskiej metropolii oraz angielskiego określenia młodej klaczki (ang. filly). Las Pegasus Miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w odcinku "Pora na czas" i przez Rarity w "Proste życie". Nazwa wskazuje, że jest zamieszkiwana przez pegazy. W angielskim dubbingu jest nazywane Los Pegasus. Możemy więc uznać, że obie nazwy są nawiązaniami do Las Vegas i Los Angeles, amerykańskich metropolii. Baltimare Kolejna miejscowość wspomniana przez Rainbow w "Porze na czas". Ma ona nawiązanie do amerykańskiego miasta Baltimore oraz słowa "klacz" (ang. mare). Griffonstone Królestwo wspomniane w odcinku "Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone zamieszkiwane przez Gryfy. Trottingham Miasto wspominane w dwóch odcinkach. Pochodzi z niego Pipsqueak. Nazwa miasta nawiązuje do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham, znanego między innymi z przygód Robin Hooda, ponadto zawiera określenie chodu konia (ang. trot 'kłus'). To właśnie tam Rarity w "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" musi wysłać 20 sukienek ze złotego jedwabiu. Mustangia Kraina zamieszkiwana przez mustangi, na przykład przez pannę Peachbottom. Hoofington Miasto wspomniane przez Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta". Nazwa nawiązuje najprawdopodobniej do stolicy USA, miasta Washington; zawiera też słowo "kopyto"'' (ang. hoof). '' Whinnyapolis Miejscowość wspomniana w odcinku "Księżniczka Spike", kiedy na Equestriańskim Kucykowym Szczycie byli delegaci z niektórych miast, by uczyć się od siebie nazwzajem. Wtedy to jedna z delegatek z tejże miejscowości kłóciła się z delegatem z Manehattanu o miejsce. Spike wtedy musiał rozwiązać ten problem, by nie przeszkadzano Twilight w śnie. Yakyakistan Kraina zamieszkiwania przez jaki, wspomniana w odcinku "Ale impreza!" kiedy jaki przyjechały na wizytę do Ponyville. Ich mieszkańcy bardzo nie lubili, jak nie wszystko jest zgodne z ich krajem i drobne błędy je denerwowały np. kiedy pani Cake dała za dużo w torcie ekstraktu z wanilli. Za każdym razem, jak kucyki zrobiły coś źle, rozwalały to na strzępy.Jednak Pinkie Pie udało się zjednoczyć jaki z kucykami i zapobiec wojnie. Yakyakistan to bardzo zimny kraj, jest przy północnej granicy Kryształowego Królestwa.en: Equestria Kategoria:Miejsca